poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ninja and Mane Six plays Lava Zombie/A pool party
This is how the Ninja and the Mane Six plays Lava Zombie and the pool party goes in Wasted True Potential. (The ninja and the Mane Six watch as Cole plays Lava Zombie.) Lloyd: Get the guy on the left! (Cole smashes the zombie on the left.) Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, to the right! (Applejack smashes the zombies on the right.) Kai: Cole, you’re on fi-yaa! Rainbow Dash: Go, Applejack! (Cole smashes the last zombie and the game ends with the card “You Win!” in Ninjago language.) Nya: Whoo! You did it! Rarity: Wonderful! Rest of the Ninja and Mane Six: (cheering) Kai: That was Awesome! Rainbow Dash: You guys, rock! Cole: Whoo-hoo! Lava Zombie king! Applejack: And queen. (Laughs) Rest of the Ninja and Mane Six: (cheering) Pinkie Pie: NOOOOO! We missed it! Jay: Chill out, Pinkie. There’s another one. Pinkie Pie: Yay! (Fluttershy talks to Cole) Fluttershy: Congratulations, Cole! That is quite an achievement! And so does Applejack! Applejack: No problem, pal. I’m a game expert! Rainbow Dash: But Sunset Shimmer is a game expert! Applejack: Who dares to copy that, huh? So, are we going to play the latest game called “Tirek’s Revenge”? Kai: Applejack, I have outdone yourself to play that game. Zane: And more like to game on! Ninja and Mane Six: Yes! Applejack: And Fluttershy, you okay? Fluttershy: I am. Cole: Um, good. My arms are pretty sore. Applejack: Even my hooves. Nya: I sore just for watching. Rarity: Even my ears are sore when I listen to the 8-bits. Kai: Y’know what I’m thinking? Mane Six and Ninja: Hot tub! (Scenery changes to the Ninja and the Mane Six jumping in the hot tub.) Nya: (Winks.) Kai, a little heat, please. Kai: But of course. (Summons a flame, and sticks it in the water. The Ninja and the Mane Six laugh and sigh happily.) Cole: (Slurps from his guzzler hat.) Ah, this is the life! Twilight Sparkle: It feels so warm. Pinkie Pie: And toasty. Rainbow Dash: I think this is Awesome for the entire Summer Vacation! Kai: (Stretches.) We heard it, pal. Fighting all those bad guys, saving Equestria. Applejack: And also to calm your nerves down. (The ninja look up as a crash is heard.) What in tarnation? Rarity: Sweet Celestia! Wu: I can't believe we're back to this. (Lloyd shrugs and looks at Wu and Celestia. Wu stares at him in disgust.) Lloyd: What? Twilight Sparkle: What is going on? Master Wu and Princess Celestia? Wu: After every big victory, you get lazy, complacent errors. Princess Celestia: Not only that, you are shiftless and never hand me all the Friendship lessons you gave me. Kai: Uh, that is not true! (Drinks his soda.) Cole: (Stretches his arm out.) We're recovering. We're resting our muscles. Applejack: And we’re resting our hooves. Rainbow Dash: It’s summer, Princess Celestia! Wu: It was months ago. Nya: Months? Really? Cole: Are you sure? Rarity: Is this true? Celestia? Princess Celestia and Wu: Yes! Kai: Well, well, who's counting? (Puts his hand above his head innocently.) Wu: I am! Look at yourselves! (Pokes his staff at Lloyd's stomach.) You've all gone soft. (Points his staff at Jay and Zane.) You do nothing all day, but play video games, and eat cake. (Smacks Cole's sandwich down.) Princess Celestia: Not only that, you didn’t study. Even though it’s summer vacation, relaxing on the bed, then you eat ice cream sundae... Pinkie Pie: (eating her sundae) What? I was eating my favorite Fudgy Pudgy Chocolate Chip Brownie Sundae, don’t you? Princess Celestia: You may get hyper and being lazy. Also, it may gain weight. Even the Pegasi, which heavy weight will cause to fall. Rainbow Dash: What?! Wu: And soak in this-this... Cole: (Looks around the water.) Hot tub? Wu: (Enraged.) It's not a hot tub!! It's the sacred barer of the fifty. (Shouts.) Out! Out! All of you! Princess Celestia: I’m warning you! If it’s not, I will have a assignment for you in this meeting in the Castle of Friendship. In three minutes! (Leaves.)